


Strange Tastes

by cataclysmicconniption



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataclysmicconniption/pseuds/cataclysmicconniption
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamui always seems to get her comrades together. Set in Revelations, but no huge spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Tastes

Kamui always seems to get her comrades together, but who does she want to get with? Set in Revelations, but no huge spoilers. 

“I think you should partner with Azura for a while.”

Kamui says the sentence simply, as a suggestion really, but the way Jakob reacts makes it seem like she’s punished him for making terrible tea. It had been several weeks since they were all labeled traitors for not choosing to side with either Nohr or Hoshido. The battles had been grueling as ever, but with every victory there were new (and old) allies that joined the fight for both kingdoms. It was exciting really, and with this sudden in-flow of new peers, Kamui was starting to see many things – including potential chemistry.

“Milday, forgive me for saying this, but that is a rubbish idea,” Jakob said flatly. “Lady Azura and I have nothing in common at all, and besides,” he added more for himself than Kamui, “I thought we were getting somewhere…”

Kamui didn’t say anything, though she felt truly sympathetic for Jakob. He was extremely dedicated and loyal to her and her alone, but that was one of the many reasons she wanted to bond everyone together (and not just to her). The path they had chosen would only get harder to fight as time drew on, but Kamui knew that if everyone started building relationships and friendships with each other early on, the war would be less burdensome. Love, trust, and caring for one another was really the better answers right now – along with getting more comrades-in-arms. 

Kamui patted Jakob’s shoulders, smiling lightly.

“Jakob, I know it sounds like a hassle now, but you just need to try anyway. Azura is a sweet girl and I think you might find something in common down the line.”

Jakob huffed, pouring tea for them as noon struck.

“Is this before or after I have to retreat from battle?”

“Jakob.”

 

The first battle with Jakob and Azura paired together isn’t so much a disaster as a stand-still of sorts. They both annihilate enemies that stand in their way and support one another the only way they know how. Kamui learns from Azura later that she and Jakob did talk a little after the battle, but it didn’t really lead anywhere. Perhaps because Jakob mentioned how dedicated to Kamui (much to the princess’s chargin).

It’s a small sign, but it’s a sign.

 

Kamui keeps up this regimen for several battles, but the chemistry between Jakob and Azura (if there really is any) is so faint that Kamui wonders if she’s started something for nothing, and for a moment she considers ending the whole idea. Maybe Jakob was right about it being a rubbish plan.

It’s not until they’re heading out to look for the Rainbow Sage that Kamui notices Jakob and Azura holding hands. Not weakly-leading-a-friend-to-the-restroom holding hands, but fingers-entwined-tightly-like-lovers-do holding hands. It takes everything within her not to squeal with excitement, and when the couple notices her staring, they both blush and glance away.

Kamui continues with this bonding idea, and eventually there’s not only true love and camaraderie between everyone but their children from the Deeprealms helping with the war and making their camp into a home. 

It’s fascinating to watch Keaton and Kaden fool around and get lost whenever they go on an excursion, and it’s nice to listen to everyone’s stories at dinnertime. The positive energy and change is enough to push them to finish this crazy war, but sometimes Kamui feels like something is missing.

It happens every time she makes her rounds, watching everyone laugh and enjoy each other’s company. Every time she sees Elise and Keaton cloud-gazing or Sakura and Kaden cuddling under one of the many trees. It makes her smile, but she can’t ignore the slight pang in her chest. 

It’s not jealousy, but a longing to experience the same thing.

 

“Big Sister! Isn’t there anyone you want to be with?”

Elise asks the question so suddenly that Kamui stops walking. The walk to the Bottomless Canyon is going smoothly so far; there hasn’t been any sign of enemies yet and the weather is surprisingly pleasant for now. 

Everyone is walking ahead, save for Kamui and Elise. Kamui rubs the back of her neck sheepishly, wondering why her little sister is suddenly asking such a question. She can recall a few times Elise saw her patrolling while playing around with Keaton. Their match-up was surprisingly sweet (though Kamui worried about later matters).

“Where is this coming from, Elise?”

“Aww come on! I can see it in your eyes, Kamui. You’ve been match-making for everyone else and now you really want someone for yourself too huh?”

“Perhaps…”

“Maybe Silas? He’s really into you. Maybe even more than Jakob was!”

Kamui shakes her head. She’d made really close bonds with all the men at camp, but not so much so that she wanted to marry any of them. As much as she wants to be with someone too, Kamui knows she can’t just rush in. It’s not her style. Elise makes a noise of understanding before looking ahead.

They can make out Keaton chasing Kaden around as everyone continues to make their way up the path. There’s loud bantering and laughter, and Kamui swears she can hear Sakura trying to keep the peace. 

“When you paired me with Keaton, I wasn’t sure what to expect,” Elise says suddenly. “He was the only one that would play with me when I asked so of course I enjoyed his company. But I never expected to fall in love or anything. I mean, we’re nothing alike, even now!”

Elise falls quiet again, and Kamui waits. It’s the first time she’s heard back from someone she matched-up in camp; everyone else fell in love, had their kid(s), and stayed in love. A soft breeze blows past them before Elise continues.

“Keaton showed me his gross collection one time and I nearly left him because it was too disgusting… but then he gave me this ring and everything just made sense. Sure, I was going to marry him regardless I think, but it was… really nice.”

Elise looks at Kamui, her eyes bright as always.

“I guess I just wanted to say that you have very strange tastes when it comes to putting people together, Big Sister, but it’s a nice surprise for everyone in the end. I hope you find that kind of love soon.”

Kamui smiles brightly, her heart heavy with emotions she can’t convey.

“Thank you, Elise.“


End file.
